Melkor's Six Mary Sues
by Addlalbab
Summary: Three young men from the modern day are sent to Middle Earth. Three elves join the journey. What these six extras do, will change what Tolkien's work, forever?
1. Laurelin

"Laurelin, the amusing one carries great evil," Gildor whispered to his beloved sister. He, Laurelin and his group were going to the Undying Lands, it was their time. But for Laurelin, named after the great tree Laurelindórenan for her uniqueness, her time on Middle Earth had not quite ended.  
  
She replied, "Yes the Dark Lord shines within him, but he is not evil."  
  
"I have looked into the hearts of him and his companions. They have not known fear. Laurel, my good sister, the Nazgûl will destroy our little Elf Friend if he is left unattended," Gildor continued, they both knew what she must do. She would have to look after the hobbits, especially Frodo. The Dark Riders, according to the little company, have harassed them twice already, the last one halted only by the elf's presences. They could not count on another chance meeting such as that. Laurelin sighed as put a blanket on Sam. What a silly hobbit. "Did he think we did not notice that he was still awake? I am surprised that Frodo did not realize this fact as well," Laurelin thought. Gildor looked at his sister one more time because he would not see her again for a long while. He gave his sister one last hug and whispered in the ancient tongue something that roughly translated to something like this, "Oh Laurelin I fear that we may never meet again. May all of Valor bless you. Farewell Laurel; I love you." Then Gildor rode off to catch up with the others.  
  
Laurelin put out the fire and laid out provisions that would last a human a week, but for three hobbits, she did not know. She walked over to Frodo. He was sound asleep. There was something that pulled at her, something she had to look at and feel. Laurelin reached out her hand to touch Frodo's neck. There was something about his neck that called to her; it was so compelling. Just then, Frodo rolled onto his side and something fell out of his tunic, a ring.  
  
The elf maiden gasped. This was the source of the evil that they had sensed earlier. This was The Ring of Power! Laurelin snatched her hand back. "Oh Elentári," she prayed to the Queen of the Stars.  
  
Laurelin climbed up a nearby tree and sat on one of its tall branches. Tears sprang from her eyes, tears that never fall. She wanted to go home. All of her kingdom had already departed and she longed to see her family again. To help her to stop tearing up, she sang, softly, a song about the Star Queen and it sounded like this:  
  
A Elebereth Gilthoniel,  
  
Silivren penna míriel  
  
O menel aglar elenath!  
  
Na-chaered palan-diriel  
  
O galadhremmin ennorath,  
  
Nef arearon, sí nef arearon!  
  
Fanuilos, le linnathon  
  
The next morning Pippin woke up and Sam shortly after to find the provisions Laurelin had laid out for them. It was amusing to watch these dull, furry footed creatures argue over eating. "Pippin, you can't eat now; Mr. Frodo isn't up yet!" argued Sam.  
  
"Ah but Sam, I'm hungry!" Pippin argued back.  
  
"Well you're just going to have to wait UNTIL Mr. Frodo wakes up!" Sam stamped his foot on the grassy ground with his hands on his hips. Laurelin almost laughed because her elf ears picked up that Sam's stomach was growling as well.  
  
"Fine, I'll get some wood while we wait for Frodo to wake up," Pippin said with a piece of lembas bread behind his back.  
  
"Peregrin Took! You get back here with that bread that's behind your back!" Sam chastised, "I'll get the fire wood if you'll be stealing a snack before Mr. Frodo wakes up." He walked away with Pippin mot realizing that Sam guiltily took a piece of bread with him, though it wasn't as big of a portion as Pippin tried to take. A few minutes later Sam was back carrying a few sticks for the fire, the bread he had left with was gone of course. "Fine, we can have a little snack."  
  
A few minutes later Frodo woke up to find his companions already up with a fire. Pippin, seeing Frodo was awake said, "They left us fruit and drink, and bread. Come and have your breakfast. The bread almost tastes as good as it did last night. I did not want to leave you any, but Sam insisted." When Frodo sat down, he saw, and to Laurelin's astonishment as well, that there were only three peaches, one bottle of mead, and half of a loaf of bread. Two hobbits ate six days worth of food for breakfast. Frodo bit into one of the peaches and Pippin asked, "What is the plan for today?"  
  
"To walk to Bucklebury as quickly as possible," Frodo said right before he gave his undivided attention to a sparse hobbit portion breakfast.  
  
The morning sun shone through the clearing. But like Laurelin, the sun deceptively hides many things. Unfortunately, the cheerful sun hid danger from poor Pippin. He cheerfully asked, "Do you think we shall see anything of those Riders?"  
  
"Yes probably. But I would like to get across the river without their seeing us," Frodo responded a little crestfallen. He was starting to lose his appetite.  
  
"Did you find out anything about them from Gildor?"  
  
"Not much- only hints and riddles," Frodo replied dodging the subject.  
  
"Did you ask about the sniffing?"  
  
Laurelin raised her eyebrows. "Sniffing? The Nazgûls sniff for the ring? A millennia and a half years old and you still learn new things," she thought.  
  
Frodo took a bite out of his peach, which was getting down to the core, and said, "We didn't discuss it."  
  
"You should have. I am sure it is very important."  
  
"In that case I am sure Gildor would have refused to explain it. And now leave me in peace for a bit! I don't want to answer a string of questions while I am eating. I want to think!" Frodo snapped.  
  
"Good heavens! At breakfast?" Pippin said, trying to lighten the mood.  
  
"How ungrateful. We are wiser and do not need or want to meddle in these dark time and he complains about our lack of advice?" Laurelin grumbled to herself.  
  
Pippin stood up and gaily ran and sang around the clearing.  
  
Upon the hearth the fire is red,  
  
Beneath the roof there is a bed;  
  
But not yet weary are our feet,  
  
Still round the corner we may meet  
  
A sudden tree or standing stone  
  
That none have seen but we alone.  
  
Tree and flower and leaf and grass,  
  
Let them pass! Let them pass!  
  
Hill and water under sky,  
  
Pass them by! Pass them by!  
  
Frodo watched Pippin for a while and pondered. "No! I could not! It is one thing to take my young friends walking over the Shire with me, until we are hungry and weary, and food and bed are sweet. To take them into exile, where hunger and weariness may have no cure, is quite another – even if they are willing to come. The inheritance is mine alone. I don't think I ought even to take Sam." Frodo noticed Sam was watching him, so he asked Sam, "Well, Sam! What about it? I am leaving the Shire as soon as ever I can – in fact I have made up my mind now not to even wait a day at Crickhollow, if it can be help."  
  
"Very good, sir!"  
  
"You still mean to come with me?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"It is going to be dangerous, Sam. It is already dangerous. Most likely neither of us will come back."  
  
flashback   
  
"Don't you leave him!" Lindor said.  
  
"Yes, you mustn't leave. Your master will need you more than ever," Laurelin continued.  
  
"You must have courage, Sam, to stay with him. For the trials you will face are going to test it to the brink of insanity," said Gildor.  
  
"Leave him! I never mean to. I am going with him, if he climbs to the Moon, and if any of those Black Riders try to stop him, they'll have Sam Gamgee to reckon with," proclaimed Sam.  
  
The elves laughed at that. For they knew that when the time came little Samwise would not be so fearless.  
  
flashback stops   
  
"They seem a bit above my likes and dislikes, so to speak. It don't seem to matter what I think about them. They are quite different from what I expected – so old and young, and so gay and sad, as it were," Sam said, answering Frodo's question of what Sam expected of the elves.  
  
"How wise the hobbit's words sound. Maybe they are not dull as is expected of a race so young," Laurelin observed. She stood up and jumped, silently out of the tree she was sitting in. she had heard a noise. 


	2. Landon

'Frodo looked at Sam rather startled, half expecting to see some outward sign of the odd change that seemed to have come over him. It did not sound like the voice of the old Sam Gamgee that he thought he knew. But it looked like the old Sam Gamgee sitting there, except that his face was unusually thoughtful.'

"Landon. Landon!" said a female voice.

Landon looked up from his book, The Fellowship of the Ring, to see Cate standing over him, looking at him earnestly. "Yes, Miss Blanchett?" he asked.

"Please, call me Cate. But Landon, it's time to start shooting," answered Cate. She looked gorgeous in her flowing white dress and blond wig. Cate looked every bit like the elf she is supposed to be.

"Yes Lady Galadriel," said Landon as he got up from his chair and bowed, playfully. They were in New Zealand, filming the movie The Lord of the Rings, The Fellowship of the Ring, which happened to the novel he had been reading earlier. Landon was cast as an extra elf in Lothlorien.

They were almost at the set when he realized that he had forgotten to leave his book at the trailer he shared with five other extras. He stopped walking and told Cate, "I'm sorry, Cate but I forgot to do something. I'll be right back."

"Alright but hurry. We're about to start filming," Cate warned. He didn't have to be told twice. He ran as fast as he could in his elfin robes.

His efforts proved useless however; the trailer was locked when he got to it. "Damn it!" he shouted in exasperation. He searched through his pockets on the insides of his robe to find key to the trailer, but couldn't find it. Then he looked inside the trailer window and saw the key, there lying on the table; he had forgotten it in his haste to get to the set on time. "Great! Just great; now what am I going to do?" he yelled as he threw his book down on the ground and sat on the trailer steps. The book opened and something in it caught Landon's gaze. The book was doing something incredible. The text in it was changing.

'Laurelin walked up to the young man that was in elfin attire. "Why do you trespass onto the hobbits," she demanded of him. He looked up at the elf in bewilderment, not knowing how to respond.'

Darkness overcame Landon. He drifted into void, timeless void. He was weightless and was not conscious of time or space. For eternity he drifted in void; until he landed on the hard grassy ground.

Landon groaned and rubbed his head trying to reassess what has happened and where he was. "Why do you trespass on the hobbits!" a voice demanded of him. Landon looked up to see the most beautiful woman he has ever seen. Her beauty took his breath away so he could not think nor speak. "Tell me human, what is your name?" she questioned.

Landon finally was able to answer, if only haltingly. His answer was, "I'm. I'm – L – L – Landon. Landon Servose." He looked up at the woman again and asked her, "And who are you?"

"I am Laurelin Inglorion of the House of Finrod, guardian of the hobbit Frodo Baggins son of Drogo," she responded regally. She looked down upon him with suspicion. Landon could only stare.

"Is she insane?" he thought. "Is she another extra?"

"I ask you again. Why do trespass upon the hobbits?" she repeated.

"Where am I?" he asked, ignoring her questioning.

"You are near the village of Woodhall. Now if would please tell me why you are here, I would be most grateful," she persisted.

"Do you mean to tell me," he said realizing something, "that I am in Middle Earth?"

"Of course you are in Middle Earth. There would be no way you could be in the Grey Havens!" she said with exasperation. "You sound as if you have no idea how you have gotten here."

"I don't," he muttered. He stood up and started to walk away but was stopped. An arrow grazed his face and flew strait into the tree in front of him.

"I cannot allow you to leave Landon Servose. I do not know your allegiance in the upcoming war," she explained. The elf looked back towards the company she had left to investigate this new nuisance. She walked toward Landon, grabbed his wrist to pull him with her and said, "They are starting move. We must hurry." She leaped into a tall tree taking Landon with him.

Totally astonished by these recent events, he had no will to resist or yell. But that doesn't mean he didn't wish to. Terror struck him as they flew threw the tree tops. The only thing that kept him from falling to the ground was a slender hand, gripping his wrist. Branches and thorns scraped him, snagged at his cloths, at breakneck speed.

They finally stopped at one tree but they did not stop. They had originally landed on a low feeble branch, not capable of supporting the both of them. So the elf woman leaped onto higher branch and then yet higher one, all the while, carrying a bewildered young man with her. She finally let go of his wrist. Landon's wrist was bruised.

"What was tha---," he started to ask but Laurelin had covered his mouth with her hand to silence him. She was really close. He looked into her eyes and then almost yelped; he didn't because his mouth was covered. Laurelin's eyes, which were a warm brown, flashed a bright violet.

She didn't seem to notice when she whispered in his ear, "Be silent. They must not know we are following them; no one must know we are following them. I will keep you alive until I trust you and turn you lose or, until I realize I cannot trust you and kill you. Do you understand me human?" Landon nodded, so she took her hand away.

Equally as quiet he asked, "Why do you call me human?"

She looked at him in surprise. "Isn't it obvious?" she asked. She turned back to look at the hobbits, then some of her hair fell lose and got in her way so she placed it behind her ear. Landon gasped. She was an elf; her ear was pointed on the top! Laurelin shot him a look to be quiet. He nodded and she turned away again. He felt his own ears. There was prosthetics on the top to make them pointed like hers, for the movie. Feeling them made him feel pathetic so he took them off, it was easy because it was already ruined from traveling in the treetops, otherwise it would have hurt and have been difficult.

He looked at her for a while, marveling over what she was and how she looked. She wasn't dressed how he was. She had a gray tunic and brown breeches with embroidered little leaf vines and flowers on the bottom of them. Her tunic had embroidered gold elf runes on the cuffs. The boots were of soft leather and of the same color as her breeches. Not only her face but her cloths as well had so much detail and beauty, that it took his breath away. "Where are we?" he asked quietly in awe.

"We are near Stockbrook," she said with out looking at him. She was staring intently at the hobbits. Then she said, "You have permission to stop staring at me human."

Landon was getting annoyed at that term. "I have a name. You can call me that, you know," he whispered in annoyance. She flitted her eyes at him for a second then went back to watching the hobbits.

"I am well aware you have a specific name, but until I am sure you will not run from me or sure that I can trust you; I refuse to develop an emotional attachment to something I might have to kill," she explained with out moving her eyes from the struggling hobbits below.

He sat back against the tree, thinking. Why does Stockbrook sound familiar? Then he knew. "A Nazgûl will appear shortly," he said barely keeping his volume in check.

At this Laurelin swung around and held a dagger to his throat. She demanded in a hoarse whisper, "How do you know of such things?" Then her eyes became a violet color again and he felt a worming sensation in his brain. Memories going back chronologically from just now to past years flashed through him, going at lightning speed; thoughts he has not thought in years and feelings he has not felt surfaced into his consciences.

Abruptly she let him go so that he fell against the tree. He shuddered as he felt the after effects of what she had just done. What had she done was the question. Then she whispered, "So you come from a place where this has already happened?" He nodded trying to catch his breath. She continued by saying, "I apologize for doing that, Landon. I will try not to do it again."

"What is it that you did?" he asked not even realizing that she said his name.

"I read your mind, your memories, and your feelings," she answered turning away.

"But---," he started.

"I'm a very, special, type of elf Landon. Your Tolkien does not know of me, and apparently of how I protect them."

"History is changing. He didn't know about me either. The book, the text was changing before I blacked out. I bet that----," he was trying to say but was interrupted by Laurelin's hand covering his mouth. He sat there perplexed for a moment then felt the evil presence near by. He nodded and she released his mouth. Landon looked down to a tall man in an oversized cloak that covered his whole body on a pitch black colored horse. The horse had no color except for his red eyes. The man in the cloak glared at the three hobbits, moving forward as though to go up to them but had a change of mind and turned away, disappearing into the forest.

Laurelin let out a sigh and sat back on her heels. She looked back at Landon and shook her head. "Tell me of this book does it tell of the fate of the Ring?" she asked him.

"Yes it does but maybe I shouldn't say it," he replied.

She thought for a second then said in agreement, "That is very wise. Your presence wasn't here in the story and neither was I. We can no longer depend on your tales from the future for it is already false." She sighed and looked at him again. "What have we gotten ourselves into?"

Landon shook his head and thought for a moment; for something about her was familiar. First was her name. Second was her house. He asked her when he finally had a conclusion, "Laurelin. You weren't per chance named after the great tree Laurelindórnan, are you?"

"As I said before, I am a very special type of elf," she said cautiously. She did not offer any more information. This puzzled him a little, how was she special? He knew she could read minds and her eyes turned violet but other than that, he didn't have a clue.

He continued by asking, "Are you related to Gildor?" She looked at him for a long while thinking about how to explain to him some things so that he would stop questioning her, for it was very uncomfortable.

She explained by saying, "Gildor is my younger brother. His youth did not keep him from being the ruler of our house because he is male. When our house was banished, we made our way to the shores."

"That's when you ran into Frodo," he said.

Laurelin nodded before continuing, "Gildor sensed great with us and asked me to look after Frodo, to protect him from harm of it. It was after my brother and our company left, that I found he was wearing the Ring around his neck. I wonder how much Gandalf the Gray has warned his of this evil. And now you have come. I don't know what magic has brought you here. But I fear that it is not good, even though your presence sooths me." She looked away from him and he saw that an almost unperceivable blush came to her face. He looked at her in surprise. Did she feel the same way he did? He had never felt such infatuation for anyone like this and it frankly scared him. When he looked into her eyes he felt like he's known her for all his life and only now something in him was whole. She returned his gaze and asked, "You are familiar of our customs, are you not?"

He nodded and said, "When an elf meets her soul-mate, they bond, becoming whole and instantly falls in love, and recognizes and knows him."

"Loving each other for the rest of eternity," she concluded. Landon caressed her cheek and she took his hand in hers and held it as they sat there staring into each others eyes for what seemed like for hours. He leaned towards her and she looked away saying, "We need to catch up with the three hobbits. We have tarried for to long." He sat back on his heels.

"You are right but," he rubbed his bruised wrist.

She looked at his wrist and said gently, "I will try not to hurt you this time. If you jump with me it will ease the pain from being pulled and I will go slower." She held out her hand and he took it as they stood up. Then she counted down, "Three. Two. One," and they jump at the same time landing in the next tree and got ready to jump again. They traveled like this until they came to a stream. She said to him at last, "We are to go foot." She jumped down from their perch and landed with grace.

Laurelin looked up at Landon expectantly. He joined her but did not land with the same grace. In fact, when he landed, the only thing that kept him from breaking his neck was that he had accidentally fallen on Laurelin, breaking his fall. Unfortunately how ever it didn't prevent him from being knocked out.


	3. Rowenrim

Rowenrim was traveling through the White Downs when she came across Gildor and his company. She was a rouge elf, with no real home or real knowledge of her origins. She occasionally stayed with other elves and in exchange for their hospitality she shared her stories of her adventures in living alone. This usually kept her there for a month until she felt that she was imposing on them and left. This was how she knew Gildor. When she caught sight of them it was deep into the night and they were making camp. She announced herself by saying, "Hail Gildor! It is I, Rowenrim Ivyleaf, the rouge."

Her call was answered by Gildor saying, "Hail Rowenrim! Come join us my friend. We were just setting up camp." She sat next to him and they talked for a long time and drank mead by the fire. It was near dawn when Gildor told of the three hobbits and one of them was carrying great evil. "We came across them near Woodhall last night. They said that a man on a black horse was pursuing them. This caused our concern so we spent most of the night with them." Rowenrim thought on this for a while.

She poured herself another cup of mead. It's heady sweetness was coursing though her. She said with a slight slur, "I must see this Elf Friend who speaks our tongue. Do you know their destination?" Gildor looked at her and laughed.

"My friend! You have had too much mead!" he said with laughter in his voice, but seeing she was serious sobered him. He then said, "He is meeting Gandalf in Bree. A bit before then, he will be stopping in Buckland, a place east of Hobbiton, in the Shire." He stopped when he saw Rowenrim standing then he said in a hurry, "My friend, please don't pursue this. There are dark times coming. Come with us to Valinor. It is wonderful there. You will like it."

Rowenrim turned to face Gildor and sighed, "It is not my time. There are still things on Middle Earth that needs to be done." She walked out of their camp and started towards east. She was only a few yards away when someone put reins in her hand. She turned around to see Gildor. She started to refuse but he insisted.

"One of our party, fell behind. You need him more than us if you are to catch up with them."

"Thank you for such hospitality, my friend," she said as mounted the white stallion. She looked back at him before she rode off and said, "Fair winds, Gildor." She rode hard through the night and past dawn.

Rowenrim had not slept in days and the hard ride had worn her out, but she had to keep going. She didn't know what was driving her. By seven o' clock she was in Buckland and exhausted.

She woke up on a feather mattress later that day not knowing how she got there. She groaned and asked herself, "How'd I get here. Where am I?"

"You're in Buckland. Bamfurlong to be exact. It's not everyday we get Big Folk passing through here, even less elves passing out on our door step. What's your name?" a female voice asked. Rowenrim looked towards the voice to see a tiny, rather fat woman carrying a plate of steaming food.

"My name is Rowenrim. You're a hobbit aren't you?" she answered.

"That I am Miss Rowenrim. I made this for you. You must be hungry, but it's not what you're used to I'm sure. It's all we got though. I'm Mrs. Maggot by the way and this is my husband, Mr. Maggot," said the female hobbit while placing the plate beside Rowenrim.

"You're a far cry away from where your kind, stay. Why are you wandering around here?" Mr. Maggot asked in suspicion. He whistled and three monstrous black dogs came at his side. He said while petting them, "Grip, Fang and Wolf found you in the field near our house. It was mighty hard getting you on that bed you're lying on."

"I am grateful for your kindness, good farmer, but I was riding a horse, a white stallion, have you seen him?" she asked taking a piece of bread and eating it. It was a bit stale and stiff but she ate with gratitude.

"Why I never saw horse today. He must've run off," said Mrs. Maggot.

Rowenrim was a bit crestfallen at that. Gildor had given her that horse and she lost it on the first night. Then she remembered that Mr. Maggot had asked her about her business here so she said, "I'm searching for a hobbit by the name of Frodo Baggins. He has two companions with him and is supposed to be passing through here. Have you seen him? It's very important I speak with him."

"I haven't seen Mr. Baggins in decades. Not since he was a little rascal that was living in Brandy Hall. What's your business with him?" Mr. Maggot answered with suspicion. He squinted his eyes at her as she took a bite out of a carrot. His dogs circled around her, sniffing and eyeing her as if they were doing a close examination. This made Rowenrim very unwanted.

"Excuse me sir, I must leave immediately. Obviously you do not know of his whereabouts. I thank you graciously for the meal Mrs. Maggot. Fare well little hobbits," she said in a hurry as she left the cramped cottage. 'If all hobbits are like this,' she thought, 'then I don't believe I would like to find loggings here.' She ran a hand through her long hair and sighed.


End file.
